Black with Green Polka Dots (One-Shot)
by NadiaInklover
Summary: "You don't think I'm capable of doing it?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow "I just don't find you as the kind of guy who does" Magnus said with a small smirk "Give me your right hand" ... Malec One-Shot.


**Just a small one-shot I decided to write :$ A simple fluff I hope you like! :D**

**I own nothing but the plot :P**

* * *

Alec had been waiting for Magnus for almost two hours already. They had talked on the phone early in the morning and Magnus had invited Alec to come to his flat so they could have dinner together. Everyone already knew about Alec's and Magnus's relationship. They had been together for 6 months already and Alec came to Magnus's flat as many times as he could. He had a key of the flat and he often came here when he needed to escape the Institute. More than once had he waited for Magnus to come home after attending one of his clients, but it never took him this long…not when Magnus said he was going to be home early. Magnus had told Alec he would be home at 7pm so he had come 15 minutes before that…but it was not 8:50 and Magnus was still not home. He knew it was because of his client. He was probably late because the job took longer than what he had expected, but Alec couldn't help but worry about his boyfriend. He was never late. It was just unknown of Magnus to be late to anything, so what was taking him so long today?

Alec sighed zapping through the channels on the TV. There was nothing good on any of the channels, which just made Alec even more bored than what he already was. Chairman Meow was nowhere to be seen. He had greeted Alec when he arrived at the flat but then he had run off and never came back. Alec was used to this. Magnus's cat would always wander around and didn't come back until it felt like it.

Alec considered preparing dinner, but he didn't know if Magnus had something planned for them. He guessed that if Magnus had made an appointment in a restaurant it was long lost since Magnus was late. So Alec stood up and went towards the kitchen and started thinking what he could make for dinner. Just as he was taking out the pots and pans, the front door of the apartment opened and Magnus walked inside.

To say Alec was shocked at the sight of his boyfriend would be an understatement…Magnus looked awful, in the best way possible, of course. His hair fall limp over his face, it didn't look like it often looked when the warlock let his hair down, it rather looked as if said warlock had run his hands through his hair so many times the gel didn't work anymore. It was messy and it lacked of glitter Alec was sure his boyfriend had applied that morning. His clothes were just as bad. They were filled with mud and they were soaking wet. Magnus's sleeves were ripped apart, but he didn't seem injured. Magnus walked in slow pace, dragging his feet on the wooden floor of his apartment as he made his way towards the kitchen. As he walked closer, Alec could see how pale and tired he looked.

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed as his boyfriend collapsed in one of the chairs "What happened to you?"

"Stupid client" Magnus murmured yawning "His stupid work ruined my nails"

"Your….nails?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow "You look awful, and what you worry about are your nails?"

"I had my manicure done yesterday" the warlock pouted "And now it is all ruined!"

"Your clothes are ruined! And you are about to drop dead of exhaustion!" Alec exclaimed looking at the warlock in disbelief

"I will never use this outfit again" Magnus said with a wave of his hand "And I can sleep and get my energy back…but my nails are ruined! Look! The nail polish is almost gone!"

Magnus raised his hand and put it in front of Alec's face. Alec took a look at his boyfriend's nails and noticed that they indeed looked bad. He wouldn't have minded, he never cared that much about his nails, but he knew it was super important for Magnus. The nail polish was indeed almost gone. It was chipped and in many different parts of Magnus's nails it was un-existent.

"I'll have to get them painted again" Magnus sighed taking his hand away and looking at his nails with sadness

"And can't you do that by yourself?" Alec asked

"I can" Magnus nodded "But it takes too much energy…Energy I'll use to change my clothes and go to sleep"

"You're so lazy" Alec shook his head "Come on then"

Alec took Magnus's hand on his own and led the warlock towards the bedroom they shared when Alec stayed the night. It was Magnus's room, but the warlock insisted they called it 'theirs' because Alec slept there more times than he slept in the Institute…which was true.

Alec gave a blue silk pajama bottoms and told Magnus to change. Magnus did as asked, stripping out of his now-destroyed clothes and put on the pajamas. Both of them slept shirtless now so Alec didn't bother giving Magnus a shirt to change on. Alec moved towards the vanity table across the room. He knew this is where Magnus kept all his make-up, including the different nail polish. Alec took the box where all the different colors were and made his way towards the bed where Magnus was laying down.

"Sit down" Alec ordered "And give me your right hand"

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked sitting down and looking curiously at the box in Alec's hands

"You were complaining about your nails" Alec said looking down and trying not to blush "I thought I could paint them for you"

"That's really sweet Alexander" Magnus said with a teasing smile "But I don't want my nails to get worse than they are already…no offence darling"

"You don't think I'm capable of doing it?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow

"I just don't find you as the kind of guy who does" Magnus said with a small smirk

"Give me your right hand"

Magnus did as asked and gave Alec his right hand. Alec removed what was left of the nail polish Magnus had been wearing with a cotton ball and then took out one of the nail polish of the box…a black one, of course.

"Trust you to choose black" Magnus said with an amused smile

"Shut up" Alec said and continued to paint Magnus's nails.

Alec concentrated on the task as he had done many times before. His eyebrows drew close together and his lower lip was trapped between his teeth as he tried not to mess up his boyfriend's nails. He applied the first layer of the black nail polish and then moved to the next hand. He then added the second layer and told Magnus to get the polish to dry. He put away the black nail polish and took out another color. This time he took a light-green color.

"Give me your right hand" Alec instructed once more

"What are you doing with that color?" Magnus asked eyeing the nail polish on Alec's hands.

"Just trust me"

Magnus gave Alec his right hand and started to apply the new color. This time it was on polka dots. He concentrated even more with those because doing polka dots was even harder than just applying one color. He did it carefully and slowly, but each dot was done perfectly. He then moved to the next hand and did the same with each finger. When he was done he looked down at his work with a proud smile on his face and then proceeded to put away the box with the nail polish. When he returned he saw Magnus looking down at his hands in awe.

"How did you do it?!" Magnus exclaimed "It is always harder for me to make the polka dots and you did them perfectly"

"Years of practice" Alec shrugged lying down next to Magnus on the bed

"Practice on yourself?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow

"No…on Isabelle" Alec said flushing slightly "She always forced me to paint her nails when we were younger"

"Well you did a brilliant job" Magnus said pecking his boyfriend on the lips "I might ask you from now on to pain my nails!"

"No way" Alec shook his head with a smirk "You change the color of your nails at least three times each day…I'm not painting your nails three times every day"

"We'll see about that"


End file.
